The Reason
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: "Meskipun dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu, aku pun akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghalanginya mendapatkanmu." / "Nantinya kau juga akan mengerti alasanku melakukan semua ini." / Special fict for Sai's Birthday


Hai…. _Minna_~ Ketemu lagi sama Zora~ Hayoooo kangen gak nih sama Zora? Kangen kan? Iya kan? Iya donk?#di tendang readers#

Ini fict kedua Zora di fandom ini. Maaf kalau agak nggak bagus #gak tega bilang jelek# dan –amat sangat—banyak kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala#

_Fict_ ini Zora buat special untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun salah satu sobat pahlawan [?] kita, Sai! [meski sudah telat satu hari] Ah, biarlah, lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?

**Disclaimer** :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

The Reason : Zora Tsukihime

**Main Pair** : Ino Yamanaka X Sai

**Genre** : Friendship / Hurt

**Rate** : T

**Special fict for** :

Sai's Birthday

And of course all readers

**Warning** : OOC [mungkin], typo [pastinya], alur gak jelas, gonta-ganti POV [Point Of View], bahasa gak baku, cerita maksa, kata-kata kasar bergentayangan, cerita semau Zora dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Read? Don't Flame Me!**

**Last, Must Review!** [#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't_]

Happy reading

.

**Ino POV**

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kelasku. Sepi, seperti biasanya—tentu saja. Sekarang baru pukul 6 pagi, jadi wajar saja jika belum ada yang datang. Namun hal itulah yang kusukai, karena aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan di saat-saat seperti ini. Jujur saja, aku sering menikmati kesendirianku, sesuatu yang mungkin dibenci oleh kebanyakan orang. Karena disaat sendiri, aku bisa memikirkan banyak hal dengan jauh lebih baik. Tapi bukan berarti aku ini termasuk seseorang yang anti-sosial dan tertutup terhadap orang lain, aku tetap seperti remaja normal pada umumnya.

"_Srek_..." aku meletakkan tasku dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini. Aku mulai mempelajari materi yang kuperkirakan akan diberikan oleh para sensei hari ini. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku pun mulai terhanyut dalam uraian materi yang kubaca.

**_The Reason_**

.

**Normal POV**

Waktu terus berjalan, dan si gadis Yamanaka tetap melakukan aktivitas rutinnya itu. Hingga sebuah derap langkah yang semakin mendekat memaksanya untuk berhenti sejenak.

"_Zret_..." Ino menoleh ke arah pintu, mencari sosok manusia yang telah membukanya.

"_Ohayou_," sapa pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu sembari memasuki kelas.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Sai-_kun_," sahut Ino sambil menyibakkan rambut poninya yang tiba-tiba menutupi mata _aquamarine_ miliknya.

"Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa datang mendahuluimu ya, Ino-_chan_!" senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang putih—bahkan terkesan pucat. Ino pun balas tersenyum sebagai respon perkataan—lebih tepatnya pernyataan Sai.

Sai. Pemuda murah senyum yang menjadi teman sekelas Ino. Satu-satunya siswa yang rajin berangkat pagi—selain Ino tentunya. Dialah yang menemani Ino sampai kelas mulai ramai, setidaknya sampai siswi lainnya tiba. Itu berarti sampai satu jam kedepan. Kebetulan bangku Sai terletak tepat di samping kiri bangku Ino. Hal ini juga yang membuat mereka lebih akrab. Biasanya Sai akan ikut belajar bersama Ino atau sekedar duduk sambil menggambar sesuatu di selembar kertas kosong—hobinya, memang. Meskipun Sai termasuk tipe pemuda yang tidak banyak bicara, namun ia tidak enggan untuk menanggapi celotehan Ino yang menurutnya cukup menghidupkan suasana hening pagi. Memang tidak ada hubungan khusus yang terjalin di antara mereka, namun entah mengapa mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

******_The Reason_**

.

**Ino POV**

Aku menatap kantin yang penuh sesak itu dengan tatapan horor. Selalu saja seperti ini jika jam istirahat tiba. Meskipun sudah ada tujuh kantin yang siap melayani siswa-siswa yang kelaparan, rasanya masih belum cukup. Masih butuh bukti? Faktanya telah terpampang jelas di hadapanku sekarang. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak suka jika harus berdesak-desakan seperti itu.

"Ino-_chan_, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Ucapan Sakura menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkatku tadi. "Ah... Ramai sekali..." keluhku. "Sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan selera, Sakura-_chan_," lanjutku.

"Ehehe, aku paham Ino-_chan_. Lagipula aku masih bisa bersama Hinata-_chan_ kok!"

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke kelas saja," ucapku sebelum meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata di area kantin.

Sesampainya di kelas, kulihat semua bangku telah ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik entah kemana—kecuali bangku milik Sai. Si pemilik bahkan masih terduduk dengan tenangnya. Dia sendirian—selalu. Entah mengapa, tapi ia sangat jarang—ah, bahkan tidak pernah bergabung dengan sesamanya. Aku tak tahu alasannya...

Aku berjalan menuju bangku-ku dan menghempaskan tubuhku begitu saja. Tak kupedulikan helaian rambut panjangku yang berantakan ke bagian depan tubuhku.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Sai. Aku menggelengkan kepala atas pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa?" sambungnya.

"Aku masih menjalani proses diet," ucapku sambil nyengir.

"Perempuan itu memang aneh, ya," celetuknya.

"Bukan aneh, tapi unik!" ucapku mengoreksi. "Kamu sendiri, kenapa tidak makan siang? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu makan. Jangan bilang kalau kamu juga diet!" tuduhku asal.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya singkat. Lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai bel kembali berbunyi dan kelaspun kembali dimulai.

******_The Reason_**

.

**Normal POV**

Bel panjang telah berbunyi, menandakan sekolah telah berakhir. Tentu saja diikuti oleh sorak-sorak gembira seluruh murid. Sebagai tambahan—yang sebenarnya sangat-tidak-diperlukan— teriakan dramatis salah seorang teman Ino yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu, seolah-olah ia baru saja terbebas dari siksa neraka. Sangat berlebihan memang.

Ino sendiri tampak terhanyut di antara keributan yang mendadak tercipta—walau tidak seheboh yang lainnya. Ia senang karena pelajaran terakhirnya ini sudah selesai, terlihat dari senyum tipis yang menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Segera ia memasukkan buku-buku yang tergeletak di mejanya ke tas selempang bermotif bunga miliknya.

Setelah memberi salam kepada guru, para siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Ino. Ia terlihat menenteng tasnya dan bersiap keluar kelas untuk pulang bersama Sakura dan Hinata—seperti biasanya. Namun sebuah panggilan yang familiar berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang sudah ia tebak pemiliknya itu.

"Ada apa, Sai-_kun_?"

Pemuda itu menghampiri Ino, "_Sumimasen_, tapi bisakah kamu bawa catatan matematikamu besok? Ada bagian yang kurang aku mengerti," ucapnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Nanti malam ingatkan aku, ya. Kau tahu, kan? Aku ini sedikit pelupa," cengiran terpampang di wajahnya.

Sai yang melihatnya pun balas tersenyum, "_Arigato_."

"Iya. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ dan Hinata-_chan_ sudah menungguku di luar. _Ja ne_..." ucapnya sambil melambai lalu meninggalkan Sai. Sai membalas lambaian itu.

******_The Reason_**

.

**Ino POV**

Aku bergegas menyusul kedua sahabatku yang mungkin sedang menungguku. Dan perkiraanku benar, kulihat mereka sedang berdiri di samping gerbang utama. Segera kuhampiri mereka.

"_Gomen_, tadi Sai—"

"Kami tahu, Ino-_chan_. Tadi Sai memanggilmu, kan?" ucapan Sakura memotong perkataanku.

"Iya.." jawabku sambil merapikan poni rambutku yang agak berantakan karena berlari tadi.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang," ajak Hinata. Kami pun berjalan mengikuti Hinata—meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ino-_chan_, sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu seperti apa, sih?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_? Siapa?" ucapku bingung.

"Kamu sama Sai, jangan-jangan kalian pacaran, ya?"

"Hah? Tidak kok! Kita hanya berteman biasa, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Habisnya, kamu sering bicara dengannya sih..."

"Memangnya mengajaknya bicara itu hal yang aneh?"

"Ya, sangat aneh. Kau tahu? Sai itu kan orang yang misterius. Tidak pernah bergabung maupun berinteraksi dengan siswa yang lain. Kayaknya dia tidak mudah bersahabat. Kami juga tidak tahu latar belakang keluarganya. Karena itulah kami juga jaga jarak darinya. Bahkan aku dengar kalau dia dimusuhi para siswa di kelas kita karena sikapnya itu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Dimusuhi? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Sai-_kun_ tidak pernah membuat ulah?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas semua penghuni kelas kita membencinya. Terutama para cowok," aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Dan sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku bagimu, Ino-_chan_. Nyatanya Sai sering mengajakmu bicara, bukan? Bahkan aku sering melihat kalian mengobrol di pagi hari, saat kelas masih sepi. Itu hal yang tidak pernah Sai lakukan dengan siswa yang lain."

"Sepertinya hanya Ino-_chan_ yang bisa akrab dengan Sai-_san_. Karena cuma kamu saja yang terlihat dapat berinteraksi dengannya," ucap Hinata.

"Yang benar saja? Ternyata selama ini kalian memandangnya seperti itu?"

******_The Reason_**

.

Malam semakin larut, namun bukannya beristirahat seperti manusia pada umumnya, si gadis Yamanaka malah masih terjaga. Masih teringat jelas perkataan sahabatnya tentang Sai. Memang ia akui jika ia tak pernah melihatnya berkumpul bersama para cowok di kelas. Tapi untuk dimusuhi teman-teman sekelas, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Selama ini ia hanya menanggap Sai yang memang belum bisa beradaptasi dengan siswa lainnya, jadi terkesan jika Sai menarik diri dari mereka.

"_Watashi nari ni ai saretai afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda..._" ponsel Ino berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan baru telah diterima.

From : Sai-_kun_

Ino-_chan_, jangan lupa buku matematikanya, ya.

Ino segera membalas pesan tersebut, "Dimusuhi? Tidak mungkin orang sebaik Sai akan dimusuhi," gumam Ino.

******_The Reason_**

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino menjalani rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Hingga sebuah sapaan familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya, "_Ohayou_."

Ino menoleh, "_Ohayou_, Sai-_kun_," jawabnya. Namun pandangannya langsung tertuju pada lengan kiri Sai yang tampak memar. "Lenganmu kenapa?"

Sai hanya tersenyum seraya berkata, "Kemarin aku terjatuh, bukan masalah besar kok."

"Dasar kau ini, masih bisa tersenyum saat terluka. Serius donk!" protes Ino. Dan Sai hanya terkekeh pelan. "Eh, kamu minggu depan jadi ikut _study tour_ kan?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa, Ino-_chan_?"

"Baguslah, besok aku duduk sama kamu, ya. Soalnya kita satu kelompok, kan? Biar lebih mudah bikin laporannya. Biar nanti Sakura-_chan_ sama Hinata-_chan_ cari tempat duduk sendiri, hehe..."

"Boleh, tapi yakin nih kamu nggak duduk sama mereka saja?"

"Mereka bisa duduk di deretan kita kan? Jadi satu deret kan juga bukan masalah besar," jelas Ino.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

******_The Reason_**

.

Waktu berlalu, dan tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hingga tiba saatnya sekolah usai—saat-saat yang sangat dinantikan para siswa. Tak terkecuali Ino, ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat di ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia bergegas memberesi buku-buku pelajarannya dan keluar meninggalkan kelasnya bersama Sakura dan Hinata.

"_Haaaah_~ Rasanya aku mau mampir ke _onsen_ dan beristirahat sepuasnya deh..." ucap Ino sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, _P.E_ hari ini memang menguras tenaga ya!" imbuh Sakura.

"Hmm," gumam Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Kakiku rasanya nyeri semua..." keluh Ino sambil membuka lokernya. "_Are_? Aku lupa!" jerit Ino, sukses mengagetkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ponselku ketinggalan di laci. Aku lupa mengambilnya tadi," jelas Ino.

"Dasar pelupa, cepat ambil dulu sana! Kita akan menunggu di gerbang depan," ucap Sakura.

"Iya, iya... Jangan tinggalin aku lho, ya?!"

Ino segera berjalan menuju kelasnya dan merutuki kecerobohannya yang telah sukses menunda waktu pulangnya. Namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, terdengar olehnya suara para pemuda dari arah dalam.

"Kau pikir dengan kau diam saja kami akan pergi? Mimpi saja kau!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka sambil menggebrak meja.

"_Ada apa ini?_" batin Ino. Ia mencoba melihat ke dalam melalui celah pintu. Terlihat olehnya beberapa teman sekelasnya sedang mengelilingi seseorang di sana. Yakni Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke. Namun ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang kini mereka kerumuni.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _hah_?!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan sambil menarik kerah seragam pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Manik biru Ino melebar begitu melihat siapa sosok pemuda itu.

"SAI-_KUN_!" jerit Ino sembari berlari masuk, membanting pintu kelas dengan kasar. Para pemuda di dalam pun terkejut dengan kedatangan Ino, tak terkecuali Kiba—yang sedang menarik kerah seragam Sai.

"Kiba-_kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sai-_kun_?!" bentak Ino, meminta penjelasan. Kiba melepaskan kerah Sai tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok, Ino-_chan_," jelas sosok bersurai pirang—Naruto.

"Bohong! Kalian pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada Sai-_kun_! Apa sebenarnya mau kalian?!" ucap Ino sambil menatap Kiba tajam. Kiba sendiri hanya balas menatap Ino dengan diam.

"Ayo pulang," ucapan pemuda ber-_clan_ Nara memecah keheningan. Para pemuda beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau jangan salah paham, Ino-_chan_," ucap Naruto sesaat sebelum berlalu. Kelas pun kembali sepi, hanya menyisakan dua orang yang masih terdiam. Keduanya bungkam. Ino menatap Sai yang masih menunduk.

"Kenapa tak melawan?" tanya Ino lirih. Sai balas menatap saat mendengarnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, "Ayo pulang, Ino-_chan_," ajaknya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum saat seperti ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Terkadang senyum sangat berguna untuk mengatasi hal-hal yang merepotkan, meskipun hanya senyum palsu," ucap Sai lirih.

"Luka memar di tanganmu itu... Juga perbuatan mereka, kan?" tuduh Ino.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang," tungkas Sai.

"Jawab aku, Sai!" bentak Ino. Manik birunya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku memang mendengar jika kau dimusuhi teman-temam sekelas, tapi aku tak menyangka mereka akan melakukan ini padamu," sambungnya. Sai hanya terpekur menatap lantai."Aku akan melaporkannya pada guru—"

"Tidak usah," potong Sai cepat.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak suka membuat keributan lebih dari ini. Tolong mengertilah, Ino-_chan_. Aku masih sanggup menghadapinya. Kumohon rahasiakan ini dari siapapun juga," pinta Sai. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ino. "Berjanjilah padaku, Ino-_chan_," ucap Sai sambil menghapus air mata Ino. "Kau mau, kan?" tanya Sai—lagi. Ino tak menjawab, ia menahan gerakan tangan Sai yang tengah menghapus air matanya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas—meninggalkan Sai sendirian.

"_Kenapa Sai harus menerima semua ini? Padahal dia orang yang baik, aku yakin itu,_" batin Ino. Ia terus berlari, menuju ke tempat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menunggunya. Sakura dan Hinata agak bingung melihat Ino yang kembali sambil menangis, namun Ino tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Jadi mau tak mau mereka hanya bisa diam, tak berani memaksa Ino untuk bicara.

******_The Reason_**

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino sengaja tidak langsung memasuki kelas. Ia menunggu para tersangka yang mengeroyok Sai kemarin. Ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari mereka. Tak lama kemudian orang-orang yang ia tunggu pun tiba, sedang berjalan santai seolah tak ada apapun.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Ino sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Ino-_chan_? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku datang untuk meminta penjelasan tentang kemarin," pinta Ino.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kami jelaskan padamu," jawab Kiba.

"Kau tidak usah mencampuri urusan kami," ketus Sasuke.

"Apa ini karena kalian membenci Sai-_kun_?" tuduh Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau tidak akan mengerti urusan pria. Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak usah berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kami, seharusnya kau juga menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu," ucap Neji memperingatkan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" protes Ino.

"Dia itu bukan orang yang baik," jelas Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kami memperingatkanmu tentang ini karena kami tahu, kau tak pantas bergaul dengannya," imbuh Kiba.

"Kami tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Ino-_chan_," tegas Naruto.

"Kalian salah. Sai-_kun_ adalah orang yang baik, kalian seharusnya tak mengatakan itu semua!" bentak Ino sambil berlalu, meninggalkan kumpulan pemuda itu dengan geram.

******_The Reason_**

.

Ino memasuki kelasnya dengan terengah-engah. Dia terlalu cepat berjalan tadi—saking emosinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menuju bangkunya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sai yang heran dengan tingkah Ino pagi ini pun mendekatinya.

"Dari mana saja? Biasanya kok kamu yang datang pertama kali," tanya Sai sambil menggeser kursinya mendekati Ino.

"Aku bangun kesiangan tadi, untung saja nggak telat," jawab Ino—berbohong.

"Ahaha, tumben banget nih. Oh ya, ini ponselmu, kan?" ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan sebuah telepon genggam berwarna putih-ungu ke Ino.

"Iya, kemarin sepertinya tertinggal," Ino mengambil ponsel itu.

"Sudah kuduga itu milikmu. Aku menemukannya di lacimu kemarin. Aku hendak mengantarkannya ke rumahmu, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana alamatmu. Jadi aku bawa dulu ponselmu itu," jelas Sai.

"Wah, makasih ya, Sai-_kun_. Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu."

"Bukan, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," lirih Sai.

"Hm? _Nande_?" tanya Ino.

"Kau kemarin pasti kembali untuk mengambil ponselmu, kan? Tapi kau malah melihat itu semua, maaf ya," tunduk Sai.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku," Ino mencoba tenang. Sungguh menyedihkan jika mengingat semua perlakuan yang Sai terima, dan malah sekarang Sai meminta maaf darinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersedia merahasiakan ini semua kan?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Kenapa harus? Ini tidak benar, Sai-_kun_. Kita harus mela—"

"Demi aku," potong Sai. "Rahasiakan ini semua demi aku, kau mau kan?" Sai menatap Ino _intens_. "Jawab aku, Ino-_chan_," sambungnya. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, ia tak mampu menatap Sai saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebuah usapan lembut di atas kepalanya, ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menatap pemilik tangan itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sai-_kun_."

******_The Reason_**

.

Setelah Ino setuju untuk merahasiakan semuanya, mereka kembali menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan Naruto dan yang lainnya pun tetap bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja sekarang Ino sering terlihat bersama Sai di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Tentunya ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi pada Sai. Dan sepertinya hal ini semakin membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya semakin geram pada Sai.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa sih yang dia lakukan pada Ino-_chan_? Sampai-sampai Ino-_chan_ menempel padanya seperti itu," keluh Naruto.

"_Woooo_~ Ada yang lagi cemburu nih," ejek Kiba.

"Kita sudah berkali-kali memperingatkannya untuk tidak mendekati Ino, bukan? Nyatanya dia tidak jera," ucap Sasuke.

"Yah, sepertinya rencana awal kita dengan menghasut teman sekelas juga tidak berhasil. Dia malah makin cuek, bukan? Semuanya sia-sia," imbuh Neji.

"Ino sendiri, sudah diperingatkan sampai begitu juga malah tambah membela Sai. Cewek manapun memang sangat merepotkan," kali ini Shikamaru yang mengeluh.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada sohibnya itu.

"Kita harus membereskan dia. Apapun yang terjadi, Ino-_chan_ harus menjadi milikku!"

******_The Reason_**

.

Bel terakhir sudah berdering. Para guru bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, demikian juga dengan para siswa yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Ditengah keributan yang mendadak tercipta itu, Ino memanggil Sai.

"Besok waktu _study tour_ aku jadi duduk sama kamu, ya," ucap Ino.

"Ya, aku juga akan membawa kamera untuk bukti di laporan kita nanti," jawab Sai.

"Bagus! Ah, jadi nggak sabar pengen jalan-jalan deh, ehehe," Ino terlihat sangat senang dengan study tournya kali ini. Setelah semuanya rapi, Ino berpisah dengan Sai di depan pintu kelas. Ino langsung menyusul Sakura dan Hinata, sedangkan Sai berjalan sendiri, pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Sai berjalan menuju halte bus—seperti biasa. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sedang dibuntuti. Sesampainya di halte bus, ia kemudian menunggu kedatangan bus—berdiri seperti orang-orang lain. Namun ketika bus yang ia tunggu sudah mendekati halte, tiba-tiba ada pemuda berjaket hitam yang berlari dan menyenggol Sai hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di depan bus yang tengah melaju. Kecelakaan tidak dapat dihindari. Sai tertabrak bus itu.

Sedangkan pemuda berjaket hitam itu melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian—tidak bertanggung jawab. Pemuda itu menghampiri kumpulan pemuda lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Kerja bagus, dengan begini dia pasti jera!" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu," ucap pemuda berjaket hitam yang ternyata adalah Kiba. Ia melepas jaketnya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Mereka tertawa puas dan pergi dari sana.

******_The Reason_**

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino sudah siap untuk perjalanan _study tour-_nya. Saking semangatnya, ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan. Dan sekarang ia masih sabar menunggu kehadiran teman-temannya yang lain. Sesekali ia melihat jadwal perjalanan yang akan ia lalui, dan sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Hingga sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat memaksanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya—mencari sumber suara.

Dan yang ia dapati adalah sosok Sai, yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ino langsung berdiri dan menuntun Sai untuk duduk. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ino langsung. "Apa ini ulah mereka lagi?"

"Bukan. Kemarin saat pulang aku terserempet bus," jawab Sai.

"Kau yakin bukan ulah mereka?"

"Aku yakin. Lagipula ini tidak parah kok, hanya beberapa luka lecet dan memar. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Sai sambil mengusap kepala Ino. Manik biru Ino mulai berkaca-kaca dibuatnya. "Jangan menangis," perintah Sai sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," ucapnya menenangkan Ino.

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang menatap tajam mereka. "_Kusso_!" geramnya sambil memukul pohon—tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tak lama kemudian, jam keberangkatan pun tiba. Ino membantu Sai menaikkan barang-barang bawaannya. Namun ketika Ino sedang sibuk menata tas-tas di dalam bus, Sai yang hendak menaiki bus di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan dekati Ino-_chan_ lagi! Kau tahu? Ino-_chan_ tidak pantas bersamamu! Camkan itu!" ancam Naruto. Sai hanya menatap balik Naruto, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Hanya seulas senyum yang ia berikan. "Akulah yang pantas untuknya. Jadi jika kau masih berani mendekatinya, tanggung sendiri akibatnya!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu.

Senyum Sai perlahan memudar. "Jadi itu alasanmu..." gumam Sai. Ia menatap Ino dari luar bus dan pergi dari sana.

Setelah semua beres, Ino bermaksud mengajak Sai menaiki bus _study tour_ tersebut. Ia keluar dari bus dan mencari keberadaan Sai. Setelah beberapa menit mencari di kerumunan siswa, akhirnya ia temukan sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri di depan bus.

"Sai-_kun_! Kau dari mana saja? Aku sampai lelah mencarimu," protes Ino sambil menghampiri Sai.

"_Gomen_, Ino-_chan_," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. "_Ano_, kau bisa membantuku sebentar?" pinta Sai.

"Tentu, bantu apa?" jawab Ino cepat.

"Ayo, ikut aku," ajak Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Ino. Mereka berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Sai menuntun Ino ke ruang kelas mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Sai-_kun_?" tanya Ino. "Apa ada barangmu yang ketinggalan disini?"

"Maafkan aku, Ino-_chan_," lirih Sai. Ino bingung mendengarnya. "Naruto tidak pantas bersamamu. Dia bukanlah laki-laki yang baik, kau terlalu indah untuk dimilikinya. Selama ini yang diincar mereka bukanlah aku, tapi kau," ucap Sai sambil menatap lurus manik biru Ino.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai-_kun_?" Sai mendorong Ino ke dalam kelas dan langsung menutup pintu dan memasang melintang papan kayu yang telah ia siapkan tadi, sehingga pintu tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam. Ino panik dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sai-_kun_?! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" protes Ino.

"Meskipun dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu, aku pun akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghalanginya mendapatkanmu," ucap Sai dari balik pintu.

"Sai-_kun_! Jangan bercanda! Keluarkan aku!" bentak Ino.

"Ino-_chan_," panggil Sai pelan, "Terima kasih sudah menangis untukku. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Nantinya kau juga akan mengerti alasanku melakukan semua ini," ucap Sai sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Sedangkan Ino sendiri merasa dadanya sesak mendengar pesan Sai tadi. Ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang kini mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "Sai-_kun_..." ucapnya lirih.

******_The Reason_**

.

Sementara itu, Sai sedang berjalan kembali ke bus. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Ia segera duduk menempati kursinya. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru memastikan jika seluruh siswa sudah berada di dalam. Sai dengan tenang memberi laporan jika semuanya lengkap. Tidak ada siswa yang menyadari hilangnya Ino, karena mereka sibuk dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing. Mesin bus mulai dinyalakan, perlahan mereka pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Sai menatap sendu gedung sekolah, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Semula semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, namun tak berlangsung lama ketika Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, ia tak melihat Ino sedari tadi. Ia mencari Ino di dalam bus tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. Suasana bus mulai ramai saat melaju pada jalanan menuruni bukit, karena Naruto yang langsung menghakimi Sai tentang hilangnya Ino.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Ino-_chan_, brengsek?!" bentaknya sambil bersiap memukul Sai. Para siswi hanya melihat ketakutan, para siswa hanya terdiam tak berniat untuk melerai, sedangkan para guru sendiri sibuk menenangkan para siswi yang histeris karena perkelahian tersebut.

"Sekarang Ino-_chan_ akan hidup tenang tanpa kehadiranmu," jawab Sai santai. Naruto langsung naik darah mendengarnya. Dan saat itu juga kabel rem yang setengah diiris Sai sebelum perjalanan pun putus. Laju bus tidak dapat dikendalikan, akhirnya bus menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun ke dalam jurang.

******_The Reason_**

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang menaiki bus menuju suatu tempat yang sudah cukup dikenalnya dengan baik beberapa hari belakangan ini. Begitu sampai, tempat ini tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Ino segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sai berada. Di tangannya, tergenggam beberapa tangkai bunga lilac putih, melati, serta mawar berwarna putih dan pink yang disatukan dalam buket yang cantik.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan yang terasa berjam-jam lamanya, Ino sampai juga di depan sebuah nisan yang berbeda dengan nisan lainnya. Nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya—Sai.

Ino memutuskan untuk berjongkok di samping nisan itu. Diletakkannya buket bunga di depan nisan dengan perlahan seolah jika kasar sedikit saja kuburan itu akan rusak. Tangan kanannya membelai sebaris nama di nisan hitam yang berukir sulur perak itu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Sai meninggal seminggu yang lalu, tepat di hari _study tour_ mereka.

Kenangan tentang hari kelam itu kembali muncul di benaknya. Hari dimana ia kehilangan seluruh teman sekelasnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan bus. Dan ironisnya, penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah karena ulah sahabatnya sendiri yang ingin melindunginya. Seorang sahabat yang rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungi kehidupannya. Meskipun menyakitkan ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan untuk berpisah dengan Sakura, Hinata juga Sai—sekaligus. Namun apa mau dikata, semuanya telah terjadi.

"Kini aku mengerti apa alasanmu, Sai-_kun_."

**_The End_**

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga! Tapi kok kayaknya jadi melenceng jauh dari ide awal, yah? [baca ulang _fict_] Malah jadi tambah berantakan deh ,

Harusnya fict ini mengusung tema "_bullying_" tapi kok malah jadi "_triangle love_" gini sih?#marah-marah ke tetangga# Kenapa bullying? Karena sebenarnya fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu teman Zora yang di _bully_ habis-habisan. Zora coba mikir apa kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi jika dia terus di _bully_. Jadilah _fict_ ini, tapi semoga nggak beneran terjadi deh!#_Author_ ngeri sendiri#

Ide awalnya sih tentang Sai yang nggak kuat di _bully_ akhirnya nekat mengakhiri hidupnya bersama orang-orang yang dibencinya. Tapi setelah Zora buat kok malah jadi terkesan kalau Sai... Tau lah apa maksudku. Juga tentang Naruto. Awalnya aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran buat ngejadiin dia tokoh antagonis disini. Tapi entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Zora malah ngebuat dia jadi biang keroknya. #_Author_ labil#

Dan parahnya, Zora ngebuat ini fict sampe nggak belajar! Padahal besok ada ulangan Biologi T.T #_Author_ payah# Tugas-tugas menjelang akhir semester pun sukses menghajar Zora habis-habisan! Berangkat pagi-pulang sore-ngerjain tugas menjadi santapan Zora sehari-hari. Hadeh...

**Nichi** : Kok malah curhat?!

**Zora** : Ahaha, _gomen_~ #nunduk-nunduk

**Sai** : Sekali aku muncul di _fict_ buatanmu... Kenapa aku mati?

**Zora** : Ah, eh, itu... #mikir alasan

**Naruto** : Kali ini aku jadi yang jahat ya?

**Sakura** : Kenapa dialognya Hinata sedikit banget, _author_?

**Zora** : Zora kasihan sama Hinata kalau musti bicara panjang lebar, ntar jadinya lama, _chyn_! #dikeroyok Hinata FC#

**Kakashi** : Hinata sih masih lebih baik dibandingkan aku...

**Naruto** : Heh? Emangnya _sensei_ dapat bagian yang mana?

**Kakashi** : Bagian guru, tak mendapat sepatah dialog pun! Munculpun saat pelajaran terakhir, jadi musti segera pergi lagi #ngotot#

**Zora** : Itu... _Ano_... Itu... Ah, Sai! _Tanjoubi Omedettou_! [mengalihkan pembicaraan]

**Sai** : _Sankyuu_

**Kakashi** : Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau masih punya tanggungan denganku, _author_!

**Zora** : _Are_? #keringat dingin bercucuran# Nichi, tolong aku...

**Nichi** : Ogah! Nah, readers. Berhubung _Author_ masih ada urusan, mari akhiri pertemuan kita [?] kali ini dengan _hamdalah_ [?] berjamaah [?] Kami segenap kru [?] mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah bersedia membaca _fict_ abal ini [sampai bawah pula]

**Kakashi** : Ada pesan terakhir? #nyiapin _raikiri_#

**Zora** : _Review please_ :3

**Nichi** : Yap, mohon reviewnya dan sekali lagi, terimakasih ^_^

**Naruto** : _Jaa minna_...

**Ino** : _Matta ne~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**November 26, 2013 **

**22.04 WIB**


End file.
